


Love Debts

by Hyrulehalfbreed, ramenchick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Greek Life, Hanji is Levi's Pimp, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinks, Levi loves saltwater fish, Multi, Prostitute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titans are a fraternity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehalfbreed/pseuds/Hyrulehalfbreed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenchick/pseuds/ramenchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's only goal in life is to be a Titan. Ever since his mother died, his only purpose was to graduate from Trost University and surpass his scumbag father in every way. And now that he is finally in, he will do whatever it takes to stay. Even if it means sleeping with the most famous gigolo in Trost and becoming entangled in a web of sex, money, and deceit. Will Eren be able to keep his head above water while he leads a double life, trying to complete his duties as a Titan while waiting on this incredibly sexy man's hand and foot to pay off a massive debt? And what is this strange, aching feeling that Eren gets every time he glimpses the painful past of the man who calls himself Levi while they're alone and sings sweet nothings in French when he thinks no one is around..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Ramenchick: For all of you who already think of Levi as a sex god, here's a fic for you to enjoy him actually being one in! This work is a collaboration between me and the amazingly talented hyrulehalfbreed. Our fateful encounter started out when she reached out to me after reading my fic, Walking Dogs And Shitty Jokes, and then once we started chatting it was obvious that we needed to write something together. In this story, I take on the whiney brash personality of our young Eren Yeager, and my co-author is the sexy and tantalizing Levi Ackerman. Feel free to comment and tell us what you think! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hyrulehalfbreed: Yo, I'm a fellow writer and enjoy dragging out weird and long winded ideas from my head and putting them down for others to read. It's been fun writing with ramenchick and we'll see what happens next. Hope you'll join us!

It was a rather slow night, not that I was going to complain after spending the night in a different bed and with a different customer for more than two weeks straight, it was nice to have had last night to myself and my own fucking bed. However, now I was back to ‘work’, sitting in a half circular booth sipping on a almost disgustingly sweet, fruity drink in a bar that was a mixture of the rich and middle class, teenagers in college and old men with too full pockets, drug addicts and greek life members; there were so many people of different walks of life. Some of them I was ‘familiar’ with and some were complete strangers. A good market for myself and the woman sitting next to me. Her glasses flashing as her head turned slightly from side to side as her eyes darted from one person in the club to the next, obviously deep in thought. If it wasn’t for my exhaustion I would have made a crude comment about her looking like a wolf with constipation. The thought almost made me snort, maybe the alcohol was getting to me, but it was much too early in the night for that.

If anyone asked about the almost straight syrup and vodka I was ingesting, it would be because I needed the sugar to wake myself up. After all I was rather rudely woken the fuck up only two hours ago by Hanji banging on my door and whipping my ass into gear. Stuffing me into a pair of leather pants that were tight as sin, knee high combat boots, and an open leather vest that had some incredibly soft greyish white fur around the collar that made my silver eyes pop out in my already pale complexion. When was the last time I had seen sunlight, or willingly? Shitty glasses usually bought my groceries and shit for me so I usually just stayed in my apartment.The sunlight that hit me was usually in the mornings when I was leaving a client’s place and walking to Hanji’s car. It was usually in the evenings when I was pulled outside, the prime time for me to meet or hunt for a new or old client to revisit.

That was the reason I was sitting with my literal pimp next to me, yes, if you hadn’t figured it the fuck out yet, I, Levi Rivaille Ackerman, am a gigolo, and I have a female pimp by the name of Hanji Zoe.

I’ve been under her command for more than a decade, we worked well together, she provided me with clients, housing, and other things, while I brought in the money. There was more to it than that, but that was the gist of it. I leaned back in the booth letting one of my arms lay on top of the booth’s back as I looked about the bar. There were the usual hungry eyes on me, most of the young ones too nervous to approach as it didn’t take a genius to figure out what exactly my profession was. There was also the fact that I had become a practical legend in this city, the one that made married men weep after spending one night with me, as they soon found that it wasn’t so easy to go back to their cookie cutter shaped lives.

I’m not fucking flattering myself, Hanji made a point of broadcasting me as the image of dark pleasure and desire. I was good at sex and it didn’t take much for me to get someone wrapped around my finger, it was almost too easy and with Hanji being intimidating as fuck and making sure I got paid for my services. Well I was living in the lap of luxury, though most of the money I sent away.

I caught a little movement from the corner of my eye, turning to see a young man nervously moving forward. I paused, I hadn’t seen this brat around before, he looked to be around college age, maybe one of the students at Trost University, not that that really mattered. The brunette may have parents with deep pockets to pay for his fantasies and college. It didn’t matter to me. Still I had to admit to myself that this twerp was quite the looker, tanned skin with dazzling eyes that in the dim and flashing colors of the bar, I couldn’t pin down if they were green or blue. He was taller than me, fit, and held a look of determination on his face as he forced one foot in front of the other towards me. I sat up a little straighter, interested to see if the brat would flee, pointedly ignoring the look Hanji was giving me. I spoke, seeing the way the brunette’s eyes dilated and widened, he probably wasn’t expecting my voice to be as deep as it was, or as Hanji liked to tease, sound like sex, “Can I help you, brat?”

**Earlier that night**

I ran my fingers through my hair for about the millionth time and looked in the mirror. Nope, it wasn't just me; it definitely looked shitty. I can't go out like this. This was, after all, going to be my freshman debut as a Titan at Trost U. I was in the position that every other kid dreamed of. To be a Titan was to be the elite of the elite. It was an honor that only a select few freshman were granted every year. The selection process is brutal, and once you're in, you're a Titan for life. My dad had been a Titan too, back when he attended Trost. I had vowed on my mother's grave that I would follow in his footsteps. And now that vow was finally coming true. So this was no time for my hair to be looking like shit!

I sighed in frustration. There was a knock on the bathroom door and Armin poked his head in. "Eren, are you almost ready?"

"Does it look like I'm ready?" I snapped.

Armin frowned. "Yeah, it does actually. Will you just come on? The guys said for all the freshman to be at the club by midnight because the seniors had an announcement. We're gonna be late at this rate."

I turned back to the mirror, working furiously at my hair again. "Don't rush me! It's easy for you to get ready, with your looks you could put on a fucking burlap sack and still have the guys all over you."

Armin smirked. "You're one to talk. You're quite the looker yourself, Eren. I've seen a pretty big number of guys checking you out too."

I ignored him, my full attention still on my unruly brown locks. It was true, Armin and I had gone through a lot of boyfriends in our high school days. I definitely didn't think I was bad looking. But tonight was different. Tonight was important. I refused to look anything but my best.

After getting my hair to finally lay down the way I wanted, Armin and I called a taxi to SNK, the hottest club around. This was my first time coming here, and when I had asked an upperclassman what the initials stood for, he had snickered and said "Sex 'n' Kinks". With a name like that, it was hard not to imagine what the club was like. And while I wasn't a virgin, I was still pretty nervous. Exactly what kind of night was I getting myself into?

The cab arrived at the entrance and we got out, checking out the people entering the club. It seemed like the usual crowd of business tycoons and posh college students on their way to success that I was used to, but somehow the anticipation in the air made everyone look bigger and more important than all the times before. I put a hand to my chest, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.

Armin put a supportive hand on my arm. “Let’s go,” he said in a low voice. “They’re waiting.”

I nodded at him. “Yeah, let’s go.”

We entered the club and immediately squinted into the dim lighting. It didn’t take long to spot the other Titans, gathered around a table taking multiple shots. In the center of the crowd was Jean, one of the seniors. I didn’t like his arrogant attitude, but honestly who could blame him? He was graduating at the top of his class year with honors on top of being a Titan.

Jean spotted us and grinned, which couldn’t mean anything good. “There they are, our last two freshman. You’ve got some nerve being late to your own initiation. But don’t worry, your tardiness gave me plenty of time to think of what task I’m going to have you both do instead of all the other freshman as a punishment.”

I gulped. This was it. The infamous “task” that the senior Titans gave the incoming freshman before they could officially become Titans. The consequences to not completing this task were endless; I had even heard of one kid getting expelled from Trost U as a result. Armin and I braced ourselves.

Jean gestured towards the dancefloor. “This club is frequented by a lot of people who have certain talents in a particular area. I want you to hire one of them and bring us a picture of their face after you have used their… services.”

 

I made a point to blink slowly as the brunette continued to open and close his mouth, but amazingly no sound had yet to come out of it. I placed a finger to my ear, pretending to clean it out, not that I would actually do that, that shit would be disgusting without a cotton-swab. “Doesn’t seem like I’ve gone deaf, I can still hear that crappy techno shit attempting to shatter my eardrums. Hurry up and spit it out.”

The color seemed to drain from the kid’s face as he seemed to be struggling with how to remember how to make his vocal cords obey him. With the brat standing in front of the booth, I was able to take a better look at the other’s clothing. Dressed in a pair of dark slacks, emerald green button-up shirt, and dark blasier, he was dressed like a possible future politician, corporation owner, or whatever important, high paying job that college kids envisioned themselves being able to obtain if they suffered through enough classes, volunteer service, clubs, and fraternity and sorority shit.

Speaking of fraternity, my eyes drifted to the pin that was set in the left lapel of the blazier, oh I recognized it. It was of a tan, brick looking wall with a giant skinless red skull peeking over the edge of the wall. So many of my young clients and even the older greasier ones had that exact pin on their expensive suits that could only be dry cleaned by the finest laundromats. Most of that clothing was ruined by the end of their time with me.

The brat was a Titan, one of the youths hoping to one day rule a capitalistic world. Hanji had also taken note of it and I could practically see her mind turning over the possibilities of getting this brat’s cash, if he had it that is.

Still I couldn’t help but choke slightly on my stupid sugary drink when the other did get the balls enough to make his request.

“I-I’d like to buy you- wait I mean your services,” the brat’s voice was shaking slightly as his face turned bright red, the color spreading down his neck, seemed he was a full body blusher. Amusing, I leaned forward, cocking one eyebrow as I asked, “Do you really think you can afford me? There are plenty of other cheaper whores in this place.” I wasn’t really trying to drive the brat away, no Hanji would have my head if I did that, but I was so fucking curious. Fuck it, I was allowed to wonder why a brat would choose me.

The woman next to me gave a giggle, but there was a serious glint in her eye, she wasn’t about to let my time be wasted if there wasn’t going to be a good payoff, her voice coming out singsong, “Now, now Levi be nice~. What’s your name hun?”   

My name passed through Hanji’s lips without hesitation, much to my annoyance. Still there seemed to still be no recognition lighting up those bright eyes.

Perhaps the kid really didn’t quite realize who I was, I had a huge reputation, but he was young and naive. I leaned slightly to the left letting my sharp eyes lock onto the table that held the rest of the partially tipsy or drunk Titans. I caught one kid sitting in the middle of the bunch like he was hot shit with a long face, kind of looked like a horse to me, get tapped on the shoulder and get pointed to look towards my direction.

Even from here I could see the way that those brown eyes bugged out and he spat his drink on some unfortunate companion, probably a freshmen. So that is that was going on, my smirk grew to a point where it started to hurt my cheeks.

 

"M-my name is Eren," I said, inwardly cursing myself for stuttering. I had to get a damn grip. If I was going to do this, I had to appear confident or they'd swindle me out of all my money for just one night.

But looking at the dark haired beautiful man sitting casually on the couch, just one night would be worth all my money to be honest. He was short, but chiseled like a Greek god with muscle rippling under the alluring leather he was wearing. But the most striking feature was by far his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was because of the club lights, but I swore that this man had silver colored eyes. His bangs framed those amazing eyes perfectly, their color black as the outfit he was wearing. Whoever dressed him certainly had done a good job. And I had no doubt who that person was. He turned to the woman sitting next to him whom had called him Levi as she leaned forward, her glasses sliding down her nose.

"Eren, huh," she said with a small smile. "I'm Hanji. You're a cute one, I'll give you that. Forget buying my top boy here; why don't you come work for me instead? I'll have you raking in money in no time."

The color drained from my face. "Uh, no, I-"

"Stop scaring away all my good looking clients like that," the man called Levi snapped at her. "All you've had me fuck lately are old farts that own fucking conglomerates or chains or whatever. I won't be fucking surprised if dust comes out of my asshole tomorrow morning."

I opened my mouth, but words wouldn't come out. Was it really okay for someone in his line of work to be speaking like that about his clientele? He was so... vulgar.

"Look, see, now you're scaring him!" Hanji chastised Levi, slapping his thigh. Levi didn't seem to care, glancing away with a fed up look on his face. She turned back to me. "Well, since Levi likes you too, maybe we can work something out."

I blinked. That was him liking me? Jesus, I'd hate to see him dislike someone.

I cleared my throat, trying to deepen my voice. "I do have money with me. Quite a large sum, in fact."

I pulled out the envelope containing my graduation gift from my father. Well, part of it anyway. He had also given me a gold key on a chain, which I wore now under my button up, under the express instruction never to take it off. I assumed it was some sort of good luck charm, because I had often seen him wearing the same exact key during his time as a Titan in old photos.

I set the money down on the table in front of the two, secretly proud of myself for thinking to bring it at all. The woman called Hanji picked up the envelope and opened it, counting the hundreds. Then her shoulders started to shake. Next to her, Levi smirked.

"Like I told you," she said, stuffing the entire envelope into her bra. "I'll make an exception and give you a discount. But only if you promise to do me a favor."

"What's the favor?" I asked. Hanji grinned, her glasses glinting in the lights.

"I'll think of something."

The brat could only afford a third of my usual payment, but for some reason Hanji wasn’t going to bleed him dry, at least for the moment. Being in the woman’s debt was a terrifying idea, I knew that from first hand experience. Whatever, it didn’t really matter to me, as long as I got my money one way or another. I reached a hand out, finger trailing along the jaw of the young man, watching as his skin reddened under my touch. Oh he was so young and unsuspecting, certainly someone fun to play with and take apart piece by slow painful piece.

I gripped his chin and drew him down to my level, not about to leave the comfort of my seat quite yet. Looking to the side I could see from the corner of my eye the other group of Titans staring open mouthed, they’d start attracting flies soon like that. The brat’s, no Eren’s, skin was warm, and pale pink lips full with youth, unlike the shriveled ones that belonged to men about to be fodder for earthworms.

I couldn’t help licking my lips, seeing the way that the other’s bright eyes followed the action, my voice coming out in a low purr, feeling the tremble of Eren’s muscles under my fingers, “I’m going to fucking devour you, brat.” Before pressing my lips onto shocked ones.

Pupils blew wide and the gasp the brunette let out allowed me to invade the sweet cavern that tasted faintly like jagermeister, was he even old enough to drink? I had to wonder as I pillaged his mouth, Eren seemed to finally get over his shock and responded to my kiss. Tongue tentatively trying to dance with my own, but failing to keep up for the most part.

The moment was ruined when a soft cackle escaped Hanji’s lips, prompting me to let go of the youth, untangling my fingers from his hair as I couldn’t remember when I had grabbed it. I started to get to my feet, not even flinching when the woman gave my leather clad ass a loud slap as she spoke, “Try not to break him hmm~, Cafe Noir? Anyway have fun darlings!”

I didn’t waste time, grabbing Eren’s arm I pulled him out of the club, groaning as I realized something, “You live in the frat house don’t you?”

Great, that meant that I had to bring the boy to my own place, since there was no way in hell I was going to be arrested for trespassing on private property or whatever. Dealing with university or any other type of cops was far from appealing, even if I could usually charm or Hanji could pay my way out of trouble.

The cold night air was almost like a slap to the face, I waved down a cab and stuffed the college student in the back, whispering the address to the driver. I grimaced at the idea of sitting down on those disgusting seat cushions, but I had a way out of it. Eren didn’t even have time to put on his seatbelt as I plopped myself onto his lap, hooking one arm to lay across the kid’s shoulders to keep my balance as the taxi turned and sped through traffic, my thumb gently tracing across the back of the other’s ear before flicking the lobe.

In the light of the streetlamps of the downtown area and headlights of passing cars, I could easy see the blush on the kid’s face. It was so, so, so obvious he had never done anything of this sort before, his expression a mixture of terrified, lust, and confusion. I stole another kiss before letting my free hand wander downwards. Starting to rub a small circle on the inside of the other’s thigh. Not close enough to touch the bulge in the other’s pants.

“You seem a bit excited, isn’t that a little inappropriate?” I raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as I looked down at the youth, oh he was fun to tease.

****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the second chapter of Love Debts! I apologize for it's shortness, but both my wonderful co-author and I have a lot going on in our lives and many projects we have taken on, so this particular fanfic will more than likely be shorter than all of our other ones. Still, there's plenty to enjoy I think. Please enjoy!

**Levi's apartment**

The only sounds in the room were of the door slamming shut and Levi setting his keys down on the coffee table. I nervously jumped at both. The incredibly attractive man who I just bought a night with looked over at me with an exasperated look that seemed to say, "What are you getting all skittish about? You knew what you were getting into."

And he was right of course. I was the one who walked over to him and asked for his services. So I shouldn't be acting scared now. But I still couldn't keep my hands still. They twitched as I scanned the sparse-looking living room, my eyes darting around in search of something to focus their attention on.

Whoever this Levi person was, he didn't seem to like keeping many things. The walls were a bare white, not a single picture frame in sight. Did he not have family? Even my dead mother had her portraits hanging on the walls of my old house. All of the furniture was jet black, a stark contrast to the pale room. The only thing of color in the area was a fish tank, glowing an iridescent blue and green in the dim lighting. Tons of tropical looking fish I was unfamiliar with swam eagerly around in the water. I stared at them in feigned fascination until Levi loudly cleared his throat.

I turned around slowly. “Th-these fish are pretty. What kind are they?”

“I didn’t bring you here to talk about fucking fish.”

He quickly crossed the apartment towards in surprisingly long strides despite his shorter stature. Before I could respond or think, he was kissing me roughly. Our tongues entwined and I inadvertently let out a gasp, which seemed to spur him on more. I groped for something to hang onto with my fingers and met with his smooth skin. Oh yeah, he wasn’t wearing a shirt, was he? Just this vest…

“You’re getting bold,” he growled against my mouth, slipping the vest off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. I tried to pull back, but he yanked my hands back to his chest. “Go ahead and feel. You might as well enjoy what you paid for.”

Those words sent a pang through my chest. That’s right; a guy like this would never want me. This was just “business”. I didn’t mean anything to him.

Probably sensing my lack of response, Levi stopped kissing me and took a step back. He ran a hand through his beautiful hair in frustration, glaring at me.

“I’m sorry…” I said, looking at the floor. The carpet was an almost bright white, it was so spotless.

“What’s your fucking problem, kid?” he snapped, ignoring my apology. “There’s obviously nothing wrong with your body.” He said this with a pointed look at my growing boner. I blushed. “So what’s the deal? We doing this or what?”

I still couldn’t look at him. It was hard to concentrate with those grayish silver eyes boring into me. “We don’t know a single thing about each other…”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “What kind of stupid shit are you saying? This isn’t a first date, brat. You don’t need to know about me. There’s only one thing that’s gonna happen between us. And if you don’t want to do that, then there’s the door over there.”

I clenched my fists. Of course I wanted to have sex with this male equivalent of a Greek god standing before me, but something just felt so wrong about all of this. I felt like I was using him or something. It didn’t feel right.

“I... can’t leave.” My  mouth started moving on it’s own, explaining the whole story to him about the Titan initiation and what I was tasked to do.

Levi surprised me by letting out a low chuckle.

"I already guessed about the situation, that stupid tradition has been going on for decades and plenty of Titans have made use of my ass. But usually they are old geezers  that have graduated long ago, but still wear that ugly ass excuse for a pin around like it's a fucking badge of honor."

I leaned closer, flicking the pin with my forefinger, internally I was delighted by the fact that the brat tried to discreetly take a step back like I was some terrifying wild animal that would bite either his head or dick off with the slightest provocation.

I continued as I crossed my arms over my chest, the cold air of my apartment causing slight goosebumps to cover the flesh of my arms, "I will say none of the little freshmen ever had to balls to purchase me before. I'm pretty sure you don't even realize who you bought," I lifted my fingers to make air quotes as I let my French accent roll out of my lips, "Sombre exotique.”

All the color seemed to drain out of the brat’s face, seemed like he finally had come to a realization of just how deep he had gotten himself in. There was no way that he could afford me and now he was more than in debt to a pimp, at the mercy of both a gigolo and a mad woman. I expected many things to happen at that moment, the kid to make a run for it, threaten to call the police (which would be stupid since he would get his own ass thrown in jail for buying and soliciting prostitution), still what Eren did I was not prepared for.

The brunette fell to his knees, like he had gone into shock, his mouth opened and I grimaced, taking a step back from him, “Don’t even start to grovel, it’s really not appealing, at least in this situation.”

Tied up and begging for a different type of mercy, that would be better.  
“It’s not in my control, it’s up to Hanji, but I doubt she’ll turn you into a whore, probably find some busy work she’s too lazy to do. The fact of the matter is that you bought me for the night, you have to pay for it the same as everyone else.” The kid still didn’t seem to be very content with my answer, but at least he was back on his feet, mostly because I had taken to kicking ‘lightly’ at his knees.

Really this brat was fucking attractive, even if those odd colored eyes were a little put out by realization. And for the night, I would also be able to play with that fit body, my fingers went to work, slipping the blazer off of the broad shoulders, unbuttoning the shirt and then throwing the offending clothing into an armchair. I let my fingers dance along his sides, chest, and stomach, little trembles and shivers following my touch.

“You might as well enjoy your purchase and last night of freedom right brat?” My voice purred softly as I pulled him down for another kiss, again it was lackluster and with one move I pushed him onto the couch, leaving me to stare down at him through my lashes as I stood between his legs.

“Come. ON. What do I have to do to get to you? What do you want?” I was certainly not used to this, I could have any and every man wrapped around my finger easily. Why was this brat so focused on resisting what his body wanted?

There was a beat of silence between us and then Eren finally spoke, a soft mumble as he, at last, met my gaze, “I don’t want a one night stand.”

I blinked, caught off guard, but my eyes narrowed again as I tapped my fingers along my upper arm in impatience, this brat was working through my last nerves. The soft bubbling of my precious tank was the only thing keeping me sane and not throwing this teenager out on his ass, “What DO you want then Eren, I don’t have much fucking else to offer obviously. Besides advice on what to do when you’re constipated.”

Was that a joke?

I blinked in confusion; he didn’t really strike me as the joking type. But before my mind could wander any further away from the current situation, Levi started moving his fingers along my body again, eliciting a jolt from my already swollen cock. I couldn’t keep this up much longer. My head was too fuzzy, my breath too shallow, my skin too sensitive. He knew what he was doing to me too, a smug smile spreading across his face.

It wouldn’t be so bad if I just let go, right? After all, I did buy him for a night. I knew what I was getting into when I approached the two of them. I knew what it would mean. Just because this particular gigolo was much more attractive than any other person I have ever laid my eyes on doesn’t mean I’m in love with him or anything. Why hesitate when he’s so ready for me?

“There, now you’re relaxing a bit,” Levi commented in that low seductive voice of his. It was throwing me off, considering how supple and slender his body was. His skin practically glowed in the dim room. “Let’s move this to the bedroom and get this night started, shall we?”

I froze at that, doubt creeping in again. He felt the change in my body, as he seemed to do every time, and groaned.

“Alright, I tried talking you down,” he said in an exasperated voice. “But fuck it. This shit ends now.”

“What-!”

Before I could as what he meant by that, Levi grabbed my wrists in a vice grip and half-dragged me behind him towards the bedroom in the back. My heart pounded in my chest. Were we really going to..?

Levi threw me onto the bed roughly. I landed on the soft mattress and immediately tried to sit up, but he was too fast, already straddling me. He pinned my wrists above my head with one hand, forcing my arms to bend in a painful angle. I gasped, tears stinging the corners of my eyes.

"Wait, I'm not-"

"Sorry, kid." Levi's face was devoid of emotion, but his eyes were practically burning with a sadness deeper than anything I have ever known. It struck me for the first time that this man was probably dangerous. He was in that line of the work, after all; I had no idea the kind of sexual acts he had performed for no doubt very rich and influential people. The secrets he kept. The lies he constantly had to tell. I couldn't even begin to understand him.

But I wanted to. I was suddenly gripped with the burning desire to know every last thing about this mysterious raven haired man with those mesmerizing silver eyes. I wanted to hold him and have him hold me back with real emotions involved. Was this what people called love at first sight..?

Instead of responding, I did something that caught Levi off guard. I craned my neck and pressed a fervent kiss to his slightly open lips. He started in surprise, briefly letting go of my wrists. I used that opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my body against his. Levi sucked in a breath, and I noticed that he was hard too. So it wasn't just me huh.

"Don't apologize, after going this far," I said in his ear. Then I closed my eyes.


End file.
